Un combat comme les autres
by Laclea
Summary: Fire emblem Fates : Corrin vit une bataille massive contre un ennemi unissant les forces de Nohr et d'Hoshido. Quand deux royaumes autrefois ennemis se réunissent, qui pourrais les arrêter?


**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Ce One Shot est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu sur FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Légion" alors le voilà ^^**

* * *

**Un combat comme les autres**

Nous approchons doucement du lieu de combat, dans une atmosphère calme et détendue. J'ai toujours adorée ce moment qui précède la bataille, tout est si calme alors que dans peu de temps, l'air sera remplie de cri et des armes s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Ryoma et Camilla à ma droite, Takumi en retrait avec les archers, Léo et Elise dirigeant les mages tandis qu'Hinoka survole le champs de bataille au-dessus des nuages avec les chevaliers Pégases, je sens la magie de guérison de Sakura s'élever autour de nous. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les famille d'Hoshido et de Nohr mettent un point d'honneur à vaincre leurs ennemis communs.

Là il s'agit des pirates rouges des Iles Lointaines, des bandits qui mettent à sac nos villes depuis plusieurs mois. Les deux royaumes se sont donc alliés dans le but d'en finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toute. Notre éclaireur revient, nous informant que l'ennemi n'est plus très loin, et qu'ils sont particulièrement nombreux.

La guerre contre mon faux père Garon à fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais elle à au moins permis de rassembler mes deux familles.

Nous les entendons avant de les voir, puis une pluie de flèche arriva sur nous. Léo nous protégea avec un bouclier, repoussant ainsi les salves ennemis. Puis ces derniers apparurent, d'abord des dizaines, puis des centaines. Devant nous s'aligne environ 500 hommes, lanciers, épéistes et haches. Quelques archers, mais bien moindre par rapport à nous. Takumi réplique par une salve de flèche, son arme Fujin brillant d'un éclat bleuté près de moi.

Hinoka fut la première à attaque, vite suivie par nous même. Une véritable légion nous fait face, à chaque pas me rapprochant de mes ennemis, je sens mon sang battre violemment dans mes veines, mon épée au poing et prête à déclencher la fureur du dragon à tous moments, je rentre dans les lignes ennemis accompagnée par mes frères aînés.

La bataille est particulièrement violente, les cris emplissent la plaine autrefois verte. Désormais, l'herbe se teinte peu à peu de rouge, les fleurs se retrouvent piétinées par les bottes de milliers d'hommes. Je sens l'adrénaline parcourir chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, le sang à éclaboussé mes bras et je sens son goût métallique emplir ma bouche après que ma lèvre fut fendue.

A chaque fois c'était pareil, le but d'une bataille différait très souvent mais elle se déroulait toujours de la même façon. Les cris, les lames se frappant, l'odeur du sang et de la sueur, toutes ces choses étaient toujours présentes dans n'importe quelle bataille. Quoi que l'on puisse faire, la peur est elle aussi toujours bien présente, mais elle évolue. Lors de mon tout premier combat, j'avais peur pour ma vie et celle des miens. Aujourd'hui, j'ai uniquement peur pour leurs vies, je suis prête à tout pour ma famille.

Le combat ne semble jamais s'arrêter quand enfin je le remarque : Eltior, le chef de ces maudits pirates. Jetant un regard à Elise qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Elle dégage le chemin devant moi, j'élimine les quelques ennemis qui s'interposent entre moi et ma cible. Je finis par arriver devant elle et entame le combat. Il est fort, à mon avis à lui seul il vaut bien quatre hommes mais ça ne m'effraie pas. J'enchaîne les figures, les parades et les pirouettes, mais ça ne suffit pas et je sens le métal froid de son épée traverser ma chair à l'épaule droite. Reculant d'un coup, mon bras devient instantanément poisseux de sang. Alors une sensation familière me prend aux tripes.

Je les sens se tortiller, mon sang bout dans mes veines et mes membres s'allonge soudainement. Je laisse la fureur du dragon m'envahir, prendre totalement possession de moi. Avec un sentiment supérieur égal à nul autre, je vois mon adversaire écarquiller ses yeux, son visage blanchit sous la peur. Je me sens invincible, je suis une légion à moi toute seule. Il n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot, j'ouvre mes mâchoires et un jet de flammes bleues l'embrase en un éclair. Le pauvre n'a même pas eu le temps de hurler tellement cela fut bref.

En voyant leur chef rôtir comme une saucisse grillée, les pirates n'ont pas d'autres choix que de s'enfuir alors que les miens ne cessent de les pourchasser jusqu'au dernier. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Les royaumes d'Hoshido et de Nohr sont plus soudés que jamais, et j'ai la sensation que plus rien ne pourra les arrêter. Désormais, tout irais bien, c'est une certitude et quand ma famille se place près de moi, cette certitude ne fait qu'enfler. Plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin.


End file.
